Of Plotting and Jealousy
by mysticleopard
Summary: Gwen and the Knights plot to get the oblivious King and Sorcerer to confess their feelings for each other. By causing a lot of jealousy in the snow. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooooo**

 **Well I wish I had a good excuse for why I have not been posting anything for so long. I had a bit of a block and then that was it. I just never got back into it. A biiig block that lasted nearly two years :(  
**

 **But I'm back now :)  
**

 **I'm hoping now that I can make it up to you by posting this new story, and hopefully updating my others within the next few days. Thank you to those who do come do come to read my stories and hello to anyone new :)**

 **Warning. This story is slash. No complaints. May be slight OOC but it works with the story. Slash is technically OOC anyway if you think about it (which I don't like to ) .**

 **This story is about Gwen and the Knights plotting to get an oblivious King and Sorcerer to confess their feelings for each other. Easier said than done. Will have multiple points of view, with first chapter being Arthurs. This chapter gives a bit of an overview of how things are, and I would probably say it's post season 4 time and doesn't include season 5. Obviously no relationship between Gwen and Arthur now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Camelot was covered in a light layer of snow as King Arthur woke that morning, snuggled into many layers of fine blankets. Blinking groggily, his mind registered that he was now awake and instead of rising, he decided to bury his face into the pillows. Flashes of the very pleasant dream he had just been having passed his mind, involving a certain raven haired warlock. And whilst what he could remember was damn fantastic, annoyance reared its head that he woke before the best part. Not that what had happened in the dream so far was terrible.

Despite the annoyance, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about his ex-manservant now Court Sorcerer. It had come as a big surprise to him and the others when they had found out Merlin had magic. He stumbled upon the truth when he saw Merlin take out a small group of bandits when he thought Arthur wasn't looking. Though he didn't like to admit it, seeing his seemingly innocent clumsy manservant fling bandits into the air as though they were pieces of parchment had scared him. It had also made him angry for keeping it a secret from him. But when he eventually calmed down (roughly three days later) and forced Merlin to sit down and tell him (and the Knights and Gwen who also wanted to know) everything he had used his magic for: well to say he was pretty shocked was an understatement. Finding out your manservant is actually an all-powerful warlock who is destined to protect you and has done many times (he had actually made a list to read so he didn't forget anything the cheeky idiot) was not something he was expecting, but he accepted Merlin's apology for lying all this time and now everything was better than ever. Arthur had lifted the ban on magic not long after the discovery, after getting Merlin to talk to the court about the benefits of magic. The court apparently didn't need much persuasion to agree, as they had not completely agreed with his father on his views on magic. Merlin was made Court Sorcerer and First Advisor which he was happy about, and was now a Lord, which he wasn't so happy about. He didn't- and still doesn't- like people calling him 'my lord'. Gwaine, being Gwaine, has picked up on this and now calls him it at every available opportunity, meaning it is now common to find Gwaine hanging upside down in the middle of the courtyard with Merlin chatting away to someone nearby. Meanwhile Camelot itself was now prospering better than ever, with less magical attacks due to less fear of persecution, and with more using their magic to help those in need.

Merlin had really done so much for him, not just in saving his life but as a person. Arthur knew that if it weren't for Merlin he probably would be too much like his father, not listening to the common people as much, still hating magic and trying to show off and be a big-headed arrogant prat. Not that he would admit that part out loud. Merlin had made such an impact on him that he had worked out a long time ago that he felt more about his warlock than friendship. He knew he deeply loved the man, loved his wit, his cheek, his loyalty, his caring personality, the way he stands up for his friends and the innocent, the way he argues back with him rather than just taking orders and agreeing with what he said, the list could go on. It also didn't help that Merlin was just beautiful. His soft raven hair, his adorably large ears that somehow suited him so well, his pale smooth skin over his sharp cheekbones, that cheeky yet sexy smile he had. But it was his eyes that Arthur really loved. They were such a unique vibrant blue they seemed almost magical (Ignoring the fact he was magic). Even on the occasion that he had seen Merlin's eyes go bright gold he loved them. He wanted to ask Merlin if he could just look at his eyes in gold, not for a second but properly, just to see, but wasn't sure if Merlin would find that just too odd a question. He might ask why, and Arthur could hardly go _because I love your eyes._ That probably wouldn't go down well.

Of course, these thoughts about his friend had lead to dreams such as the one he had had this morning, and of course also left him with a problem that he would have to deal with before he got up. At least he didn't have to worry about Merlin barging into his chambers with breakfast anymore whilst he was dealing with his 'issue'. A couple of times he had nearly been caught moaning Merlin's name by Merlin bounding into his chambers, and had only just managed to cover up in time. Usually chucking a goblet from his bedside table to distract Merlin from seeing anything with the excuse of 'Have you still not learned to knock yet' tumbling from his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

 **I'm just terrible at uploading. Just not been motivated to write/ edit what I've wrote. Sorry about that :(**

 **Enjoy anyway hope it's worth it**

* * *

Finally emerging from his chambers Arthur pondered what he actually had to do today. Ignoring the fact there was a stack of paperwork waiting on his desk (he really didn't feel like doing that right now) he chose to just let his feet take him in a direction and see what happened.

"Hey Arthur." Well that was quick, Arthur thought. He turned and smiled at Gwaine who was catching up to him.

"Hey Gwaine, not in the courtyard today then?"

"Nope" he replied grinning, "me and Merlin have plans so I'm holding off for a bit. Haven't seen him yet anyway"

"Plans? These plans aren't pranks by any chance are they?" Arthur commented, raising an eyebrow. When Gwaine wasn't teasing Merlin, drinking or flirting he had begun a new hobby: pranking. Merlin had become his sort of right hand man in this, using his magic to help Gwaine create some admittedly rather spectacular pranks, and, Arthur had a feeling, helping to come up with some of his own. Of course, he was less likely to help Gwaine if Gwaine was teasing him. Thankfully the people didn't mind the pranks so much, they had gotten used to seeing one of the Kings top Knights and the Court Sorcerer running being chased by some other Knight or Noble, or Arthur. The people in fact seemed to enjoy it, and loved the two of them as they always provided entertainment. Arthur was just glad that Merlin had been accepted, as he had feared that people would try to hurt the newly revealed sorcerer. But the friendly warlock had flashed that smile of his and worked his charm on all of them.

Gwaine and Merlin's close friendship made Arthur a little jealous at times. He knew it was ridiculous to even think about it, as Gwaine quite clearly liked women only, and only jokingly flirted with men when he was drunk. But he just couldn't help it. He wanted Merlin; his slight possessiveness of the man couldn't be helped.

"Now what on earth would give you that idea Princess? I'm far too innocent for that sort of thing." Gwaine said, pouting. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gwaine, keeping his eyebrow raised.

"Innocent as a babe I am" Gwaine said, folding his arms and grinning, "Anyway... me and the others were planning on having lunch together later, and were wondering if you wanted to join us." Not the most subtle way to change the subject, but Arthur supposed he wasn't going to get any information out of Gwaine anyway. So he let it slide and made a mental note to keep an eye for anything odd.

"Sure" Arthur replied. It's not like he had any other plans at this point anyway. Other than that paperwork that he was ignoring. Well he was King he could do things at his pace.

"Great. I just need to go ask Merlin then. See you later" Gwaine said, waving and turning to go to Merlin's chambers.

"I'll ask him if you want, I'm heading there anyway" The words rushed out of his mouth before he registered what he said. Was he going to Merlin's chambers? Apparently yes. Well, he wasn't going to pass up any chances to see Merlin. _And stop Gwaine from seeing him_ came a voice from the back of his mind.

Gwaine gave him a knowing look that Arthur couldn't understand. Was there something wrong with him going instead? He was allowed to wasn't he?

"Ok then Arthur, you can ask him to lunch. Enjoy" He winked and turned around, walking away before Arthur could say anything else. Arthur just stared after him. Gwaine was a very weird man, why on earth did he wink? Shaking his head he turned to walk to Merlin's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for some Gwaine time :) short but sweet**

* * *

Gwaine chuckled to himself as he walked away. He knew that Arthur harboured deep feelings for Merlin, everyone did. And by everyone he meant everyone, the whole of Camelot was probably aware, except for Merlin himself. They also all knew that Merlin felt exactly the same. It had reached a point where secret bets had been going on to guess when the two would finally stop being so oblivious and get together. Bets that Gwaine was -for once- not taking part in. The only reason being because he was the one in charge of organising he bets. He couldn't help it.

Himself, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan and even Gaius on occasion had got together to discuss how they could get their friends to see the truth. Gwaine was the unofficial leader of these little meetings, as he was the most enthusiastic about playing matchmaker. He knew the two needed each other, and was determined not to give up until someone confessed. They all knew that neither would say anything for fear of rejection, and ruining the friendship they had. But he wanted what was best for his friends, as did the others. Gwiane especially wanted Merlin to be happy. Merlin was his closest and his first true friend.

When Gwaine found out that Merlin had magic he had been surprised, but he knew this kind hearted man couldn't be evil. Having not grown up in Camelot, the idea of magic being evil hadn't been ingrained in his head as badly as people like Leon, Gwen and Arthur, but even then he would've been able to tell Merlin didn't have an evil bone in his body. He guessed even Arthur knew that at the time he found out the truth about Merlin. It was just processing this information and anger that Merlin had kept this secret from him for so long that had caused the 3 days of silence.

The young sorcerer had been through so much, the pressure of keeping secrets hidden to keep himself alive, the fear of being executed hanging above his head every day, the apparent weight of destiny on his shoulders, and yet no one could tell. His positive energy, joking manner and smiles hid the truth so well, and it was only now that Merlin could finally be truly happy and not live in fear. And now all he needed was to get together with his 'Other side of the coin' (Gwaine couldn't help the smile that had appeared on his face when Merlin had said those words, fate-and a dragon apparently- was sooo on his side). Then everything would be completely right.

Ideas that him and the others had come up with to force the two to admit their feelings had always been thwarted. A lot of times this was because of Merlin's magical abilities meaning they couldn't just simply lock them in a room until they admitted how they felt for each other. One of the few times where having a powerful warlock in the equation made things difficult. That wasn't going to stop them though. They just needed to find the right one.

Gwaine reached his destination.


End file.
